Mas que compañeros
by Veri-2340
Summary: sus mentes dicen que son compañeros, pero sus corazones no opinan lo mismo. un simple cumpleaños puede traer consigo las mejores experiencias de sus vidas. 100% B&B si piden lo sigo, sino, asi queda :


Hace ya tres meses que deje a Hannah, ella es una buena persona y se merece alguien que realmente la ame, y yo amo a otra persona y no puedo cambiar eso, si esa persona no me quiere, mi amor me mantendrá solo hasta que algún día me acepte.

¿Cuál es el problema? Ella no cree en la monogamia, no cree en el amor ni en el casamiento. Va totalmente contra mis creencias y sin embargo me vuele loco. Segundo problema…. No me atrevo a decirle que la amo.

Cupido ha favorecido a muchos conocidos… Ángela & Hodgins, Sweets & Daisy pero a mí me dejo de lado… me pasa por complicado! Menuda mujer me elegí… pero la amo a ella y no la olvidare… ninguna otra persona lograra hacerme olvidar a Temperance Brennan.

Mañana es su cumpleaños, le llevare comida thai, pero esta vez incluiré un pastel, se que ella no querra hacer nada, por lo que estará sola, ventaja para mi!

Al dia siguiente…

*toca el timbre*

Brennan aparece detrás del umbral, hermosa, como siempre arreglada, como si esperara a alguien…

-feliz cumpleaños cumpleañera!-

-gracias booth- dijo sonriente

-eey! Ese vestido…

-si, es el de las vegas sabia que vendrías, por eso me lo puse- dijo entre risas.

-sabias que vendría?- pregunte sorprendido

-booth! Te conozco hace 6 años! Piensas que no me doy cuenta que vienes cada cumpleaños con comida thai?-

-y un pastel-

-y un pastel- afirmó

-bueno, pasa! Tengo hambre!-

-se yo también no comi en casi todo el dia solo para esta cena, hay que equilibrar calorías- dije avergonzado al momento que Bones se reia a carcajadas

-jamas pensé que cuidaras de tu figura, booth!-

-bueno es algo que me incomoda para contar…-

Pasamos las horas conversando sobre trivialidades, viendo la tv y tomando cervezas al punto de la borrachera, nuestro tono de voz ya se había vuelto entrecortado y pasado, estábamos totalmente pasados y no me medi las conseuencias de esta situación, lo pero, es que Bones, cuando esta borracha hace mas preguntas desubicadas que lo normal…

-yyy… ¿Por qué terminaste con Hannah?-

Esa pregunta fue la gota que derramo el vaso me harte, ¿Qué mas podía pasar? Lo peor seria que me rechazara y ni siquiera sé si se acordaría mañana asi que simplemente deje que se cayera de mi boca…

-por que no la amaba, yo amo a otra persona y eso la haría sufrir y no se lo merece-

-noo claro… yyy… a quien amas?-

Esa era la pregutna que esperaba fue mi empujon, repsire profundo y respondi…

-a ti-

Bones se congelo, parecía encantada o algo asi, solo me miraba… pasaron unos segundos que parecieron horas

-al fin booth… te estabas tardando demasiado!-

Abri los ojos hasta que me dolieron los parpados ¿Qué había dicho? Acaso Temperance Brennan había admitido que me amaba? Esto es grande! Comencé a ver como bones se acercaba a besarme lentamente, como si buscara mi aprobación ¿era una broma?

Tome su mentón y la bese con pasión, como si fuera el primer y ultimo beso, que en parte pdoria serlo ya que no sabia si mañana todo esto seguiría en pie.

Brennan comenzó a abrazarme, como si buscara llegar a otra cosa… yo comencé a besarla en el cuello suavemente mientras bajaba el cierre del vestido… no podía creer que estaba pasando!... bones comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa y yo lanze el vestido al aire… no lo podía creer, era aun mas hermosa de lo que imaginaba… ella se acerco y desabrocho mi cinturón pero antes de quitarme el pantalón subió hasta mi oído y susurro –te amo, booth.

Las prendas en el piso dos amantes reparten besos como si fuera el ultimo dia, entre gemidos y caricias dos personas que se aman lo demuestran a la máxima potencia, no podrían amarse mas.

Al final, bones cae en el sofá sobre el pecho de booth pero no duraran mucho despiertos, porque el alcohol empieza a hacer sus efectos.

Por suerte es fin de semana al dia siguiente y no deben ir a trabajar…

Al dia siguiente…

*biip biiip biip*

-Wow que resaca! ¿Dónde estoy? Ahh….ohhh jeje- reí al ver a bones recostada, durmiendo pacíficamente con una sonrisa timida en su rostro, por suerte recordaba todo, el único problema era ver si ella lo hacia.

Eran las 10 am asi que me levante y empeze a preparar el desayuno sabia perfectamente como le gustaba el café y las tostadas, por suerte para mi…

..no escuche nada, solo sentí que me abrazaban por detrás, al voltear vi a temperance abrazandome, con cara de enamorada y yo no podía estar mas feliz, porque entendí que ella si se acordaba lo de anoche.

-crei que no te acordarías… dije con cara de complacido mientras ella se apoyaba en mi pecho

-es una broma? Como olvidarlo? Jaja!- yo solo sonreí.

-hey, ya vengo!-

-quee? Noo.. no te vayas!- dijo bones aflijida

-10 minutos!-

-bien…-

10 minutos después…

Abri la puerta despacio, para que no se diera cuenta. Cuando la encontré, estaba en sofá, de espaldas mirando la tv. Me acerque lentamente y la rodee, dejando frentes a sus ojos un enorme ramo de flores…

-narcisos! No puedo creer que recordaras eso!-

-claro que si!... te amo..

-te amo-

No pude evitar besarla, la amo y siempre lo hare y cada vez que ella dice te amo me puede completamente, es algo inexplicable, pero de algo estoy seguro… es mucho mas que compañeros.

-.-

Espero que els haya gustado! Espero reviews! Soy nueva en esto asi que no me maten jajjja

Dis.: los personajes le pertenecen a fox, esta historia esta hecho con el solo fin de diversión.

Lo termine aca, como la idea principal, pero me parece que podría seguir, díganme uds que les parece.

Salu2!


End file.
